


All For You

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Dark Jonathan Sims, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon is ready to cross any line to protect Martin from the Lonely.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous, Rusty Kink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at Rusty Kink: "Jon decides that the best way to get Martin away from the Lonely is to breed him. Bonus points for actual pregnancy and Jon doting on unwilling Martin."

Jon was whispering sweet words to Martin before, but now he is silent as he fucks him. He is covering Martin's mouth with his hand, keeping Martin's protests in as he drives in deep, bollocks slapping against Martin with every thrust.

"This is for your own good, Martin," Jon says, and the certainty in his voice sends chills running down Martin's spine. "I won't let Peter Lukas have you. I won't let the Lonely have you."

Jon stills, cock twitching within Martin's cunt as he shoots his load deep inside him. Martin is just Beholding enough to know that it will take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin during pregnancy.

Martin can't bear to look at himself in the mirror. He has always been a big guy, but now he is massive, the curve of his belly round, swollen and in constant movement just underneath his skin. He has no idea if it's natural, that the thing inside him is so lively all the time- he has no idea whether his pregnancy is natural at all, given who the father is, and there is no way for him to find out. He can't leave his apartment anymore, can't leave Jon.

Jon who is standing behind the bathroom door, waiting for him to come out.

"Martin?" Jon knocks on the door, insistent. "Are you all right in there? Open up."

Jon could come in easily, given that the bathroom doesn't have a lock. Only the bedroom and the outdoor have locks in Martin's apartment anymore, and Jon has the key to both; any boundaries between them are set by him, not by Martin. Martin resents that, and sometimes he resists.

But today, knowing what's in the mirror is too much, and he is tired. He opens the door, taking a step backwards to let Jon in.

"You have been here for a long time," Jon says, stepping as close as he can with Martin's belly hanging in between them. Jon reaches out and rests his hands on Martin's shoulders, stroking up and down along his arms. "Are you in pain? Do you need something?"

_How about my freedom and dignity?_

"It's fine." Martin sighs, but he tries to smile, although they both know that he doesn't mean it. "I was just lost in thought."

"That's good." Jon smiles back, just as unnaturally. He glances down at Martin's belly, and as he looks at it his smile grows more natural, his eyes soft. "Won't be long anymore."

Martin hates that he can't tell whether Jon is just stating the obvious or if he can tell when Martin will be giving birth. Either way, though it knows better by now, hope swells up inside him; does giving birth mean that this nightmare is going to end? That he will get his body, his autonomy back, and that Jon will let him go?

He trembles when Jon reaches down and rests a hand on his belly, catching a small kick from the inside.

"This is to keep you safe," Jon says, sliding his hand down. He slips it underneath Martin's shirt and strokes his bare skin, tracking down the movements of his offspring with his hand. "You understand that, right? You can't give into the Lonely, Martin. I won't allow that."

Jon withdraws his hand so he can bring it up to Martin's face, cupping his cheek.

"And if I have to," he says, leaning in close so he can stare Martin deep into his eyes, "I will do this forever."

Martin knew this was coming. His hope shatters anyway.


End file.
